trunswickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sariah
Sariah is a supporting protagonist in Dinaurian Chronicles. She is the leader of feral Dinaurian tribe, and is Sarkis's mother. Appearance Sariah is a green and blue Spinosaurus with amber eyes. She is the biggest theropod in her Tribe, and bears a slight resemblance to her son. She and Sarkis both have a white stripe on their snouts, which ultimately reveals that they are related. Personality Compared to Cove, her lover, Sariah is much more compassionate and just. She completely advocates against King Dynal XVI's Project: Mother Planet, while Cove is obsessed with the project. Because both Sariah and Cove are stubborn and are not willing to change their minds, this causes their relationship to grow distant. At one point, Sariah decided to bear his child. However, she disappeared from Dinaurian society as soon as Sarkis was born, leaving Cove devastated. Sariah left because she could not bear to see her husband hurt innocent Dinaurians and humans. It tore her apart to leave her son behind, but she believed Cove would raise him into a handsome, strong young Dinaurian. Once Sarkis discovers the tribe and it is revealed that Sariah is his mother, Sariah realizes that her assumption had been wrong, and that her son had suffered without her. She begins to try to compensate for all of the years she could not be at her son's side to support him. She also began to despise Cove, especially after hearing about all of the abusive acts he had carried out on their son and all of the cruel and treasonous things he had done to carry out Project: Mother Planet. Relationships Sarkis Sariah truly loves Sarkis, although she understands why her son might resent her. She is determined to support him, whether as his mother or simply an influential figure. Their relationship improves once they realize they have the same views and goals, and eventually Sarkis begins to consider her as his mother. He does not necessarily forgive her for her absence in his childhood, but he is willing to work alongside her. Cove Sariah and Cove had fallen in love when they were very young, and their relationship was very strong until the introduction of Project: Mother Planet. Sariah begins to doubt her loyalty towards her husband when she realizes that he is irrational and cruel to other lower-class Dinaurians. This is what causes her to ultimately leave him, which Cove does not take lightly. He becomes aggressive, abusive, and obsessed with finding out where his former wife had gone. Though intense, all of his actions were done because of his love for Sariah. Thistle Thisle is the first Dinaurian Sariah had been friends with in the Tribe. She also developed feelings for him, but was not able to convey them, because Thistle was murdered in a Tribe raid by a therizinosaurus. After his death, Sariah is humbled and decides to become the Tribe's leader in honor of him. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:TCoD characters Category:Dinaurians Category:Fandom-based characters Category:Reptilians